List of unreleased Bruce Faulconer tracks
This is a list of unreleased Bruce Faulconer tracks that were left out from the ''Dragon Ball Z'' American soundtrack series by Bruce Faulconer. Frieza's Theme This track plays: *Whenever Frieza is around. *"The Dark Prince Returns": When Bulma faints after Majin Vegeta destroys the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku, Jeice and Burter standoff This track plays: *"Ginyu Assault": when Goku faces Jeice and Burter (before "Goku vs. Jeice & Burta" plays) *"Z Warriors Prepare": when Yamcha is training outside Capsule Corporation for the arrival of the Red Ribbon Androids. *"The Androids Appear": when Goku, Gohan and Piccolo fly towards Amenbo Island. Devastation This track is partly released in the Trunks Compendium I. It plays: *"Ginyu Assault": after Vegeta kills Burter and Recoome. *During each search and standoff between the Dragon Team and the Androids in the Androids Saga. *"Goku's Assassin": when Android 17 and Android 18 defied Dr. Gero's orders to kill the Dragon Team. *"His Name is Cell": when Piccolo evades Imperfect Cell's Kamehameha during their battle in Gingertown. *"Say Goodbye, 17": when Android 16 punches Semi-Perfect Cell in the face, which barely fazes him. *"Trapped in Forever": after Piccolo destroys the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the battle between Gotenks and Super Buu. Vegeta Angry This track plays: *When Vegeta is angry that Porunga has not granted his wish for immortality in the Frieza Saga. *"Call for Restoration": When Piccolo heals his neck from bite marks in the Garlic Jr. Saga. *"More Androids?!": when Gohan tells Krillin to give Piccolo a Senzu Bean. Vegeta Attacks This track plays: *"Gohan, Defeat Your Dad!!": When Vegeta attacks Jeice on Namek. End of the Road for Jeice This track shares the same melody as the "Ginyu Force Theme". It plays: *"Gohan, Defeat Your Dad!!": when Vegeta kills Jeice with his Genocide Breaker. Surveillance This track is partly released in the Trunks Compendium I. It plays: *"Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku": When Frieza is unfazed by Nail's Please Leave technique. *"Upgrade to Super Saiyan": when Krillin gets confused and says that Saiyans must be pure-hearted after Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan on-screen for the first time. *"The Secret of Dr. Gero": when Vegeta calls Android 19 a useless machine. *When Vegeta asks Bulma how she knows about Dr. Gero. *"Last Ditch Effort": when Krillin gives Senzu Beans to the Z Fighters after their defeat against Android 17 and Android 18 on the Mountain Road. *"Say Goodbye, 17": when Krillin senses Android 16's Hell's Flash. Earth Music 2 This track plays: *"Goku's Alive!!": when Vegeta meets Panchy at Capsule Corporation, after which Vegeta takes the Capsule Corporation spaceship to try to find Goku in space. *"Meet Me in the Ring": when Goku and Gohan are eating on The Lookout as Super Saiyan Full Power, and Goku talks with his mouth full. *"The Newest Super Saiyan": when Chi-Chi remembers how she first fought Goku at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and married him. Bulma's Theme This theme plays whenever Bulma is around. It plays: *"Captain Ginyu, The Frog": when Vegeta tells Goku that he is not giving him a needle. *"Frieza's Counterattack": when Bulma suggests that Vegeta should take a bath. *"Another Super Saiyan?": when Bulma is thinking about singing a little song while the Z Fighters are checking out the mysterious youth (released in "DBZ Episode 120, Part II"). *"Last Ditch Effort": when Bulma asks Gohan to take her to Capsule Corporation to see her mother Mrs. Brief. No Chance *When Frieza seems to be unstoppable for Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta to handle. *When Imperfect Cell pummels Android 17. *"Warriors of the Dead": when Goku saves an ogre from being impaled by spikes in Hell. Goku's Lament This track plays: *When Goku is struggling in Captain Ginyu's body to warn Gohan and Krillin about Ginyu's Body Change ability in the Captain Ginyu Saga. *"Suicidal Course": When Vegeta confronts Frieza Force soldiers while in space to find Goku. *"Double Trouble for Goku": When Goku suffers the Heart Virus that Future Trunks predicted. Goku's Renewal Theme This track plays: *"The Renewed Goku": When Goku recovers from the Healing Machine in Frieza's Spaceship. *"Approaching Destruction": When Mr. Popo informs Kami that he finished collecting the Earth's Dragon Balls. *"Meet Me in the Ring": When Goku and Gohan finish eating on Kami's Lookout. *"The Incredible Fighting Candy": When Super Buu (w/Gohan absorbed) changes Vegito back from his candy state. Sadness This track plays: *"Ginyu Assault": when Goku defeats Burter with his Kaio-ken Finish, while subsequently letting Jeice retreat. *When Vegeta tearfully explains to Goku about Frieza's origins and the genocide of the Saiyans after being hit through the chest by Frieza's Death Beam. *When Goku is suffering from the Heart Virus at home. *When Gohan laments over Piccolo while at Kami's Lookout. *"Silent Warrior": when Piccolo sinks into the water after being blasted by Imperfect Cell on the Tropical Islands. Namekian Frog Theme A small portion of this track is released at the end of the "SSJ Transformation" theme. It plays: *When Captain Ginyu (in the Namekian Frog's body) is around. *When Jeice, Burter and Recoome landed in the Bloody Pool in Hell, leaving Guldo surrounded by Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu on King Kai's Planet. *"Android Explosion": when Mr. Satan, his agent Miss Piiza, his disciples Piroshiki and Caroni, and Jimmy Firecracker expect Android 16 to blow himself up with Cell in the Cell Games. Heroic Goku Theme A small portion of this theme is released in the Imperfect Cell Theme. It plays: *"Explosion of Anger": when Frieza witnesses Goku when he first transforms into a Super Saiyan. *"Explosion of Anger": when Super Saiyan Goku states his speech against Frieza. *When Super Saiyan Goku declares to Frieza that the battle with him is far from over. *When Gohan returns to the Namek battle field and confronts Frieza. *"Double Trouble for Goku": after Goku pummels Android 19 at the beginning of their battle. *"More Androids?!": when Gohan saves Piccolo by Double Axe Handle punching Android 20 from his back, removing the Android's hat again in the process. *"Our Hero Awakes": When Krillin saves a young woman and her little brother Tommy from Imperfect Cell. Ginyu Transformation Intro This track plays: *"Goku Is Ginyu & Ginyu Is Goku": when Captain Ginyu punches himself in the chest before using his Body Change on Goku. *"Goku's Assassin": when Android 17 and Android 18 rebel against Dr. Gero. *"Goku's Assassin": when Android 16 is activated. Namekians at Peace This track plays: *"Mighty Blast of Rage": After Grand Elder Guru passes away for the second time, while he was speaking of peace to his fellow Namekians. *After Gohan defeated Cell. Suspenseful Waiting This track plays: *"Welcome Back Goku": when Future Trunks and the other Z Fighters are waiting for Goku to return to Earth. *"Z Warriors Prepare": when Yamcha sneaks inside the Capsule Corporation spaceship at night to test out 400x gravity. *"Z Warriors Prepare": when Vegeta tries to get up after the Capsule Corporation spaceship exploded. *"The Androids Appear": when Yamcha is searching for the androids (before the "Yamcha Meets Droids" theme plays) *When Gohan is waiting to see Videl after she was beaten by Spopovich. Birthday Theme This track play: *"Krillin's Proposal": when Krillin, Gohan, Maron and the others are celebrating Turtle's birthday. *"Memories of Gohan": when Krillin, Chi-Chi, Goku and Ox-King celebrate Gohan's 11th birthday while Gohan subsequently blew the cake all over the house. Goku kicks 19 This track is an unreleased portion of the "Goku Battles 19" theme. It plays: *"Double Trouble for Goku": when Android 19 charges at Super Saiyan Goku, who blocks his attack and subsequently kicks him up in the sky during their battle on the Southern Continent. *Before Oolong calls Master Roshi a washed-up old man while Jackie Chun and Ranfan make cameos. *"The Long Awaited Fight": when Super Saiyan 2 Goku prepares a Kamehameha against Majin Vegeta. *"Evil Kid Buu!": when Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta are waiting for the wholes inside Super Buu's head to ppen and Goku prepares a Kahmehameha against the smoke. Vegeta in Frieza's Spaceship This track plays: *When Vegeta is spying near Frieza's Spaceship. *When Super Saiyan Vegeta removes Android 19's hands after tearing them off. *When the Z Fighters search for Android 20. *When Vegeta thinks about surpassing the next Super Saiyan level while Future Trunks is staying with him before Goku arrives and tells the two about the Time Chamber. Vegeta Kills 19 This track plays: *"The Secret of Dr. Gero": when Vegeta uses his Big Bang Attack to destroy Android 19. *"No Match for the Androids": when Android 17 is about to punch Piccolo in the stomach. *"Mind Trap": when Vegeta fights "Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks" and "Piccolo" inside Buu. Calm This track plays: *"The Secret of Dr. Gero": when Bulma, Yajirobe and Trunks fly toward the mushroom-like explosion that was caused by Vegeta. *"Goku's Assassin": when Chi-Chi is preparing a meal while Goku is suffering the Heart Virus at home. *"A Girl Named Lime": when Mr. Lao tells Gohan how the parents of his granddaughter were killed by Cell. Androids Battle Lament This tracks plays: *"Last Ditch Effort": when the Z Fighters are talking after being defeated by Android 17 and Android 18 on the Mountain Road. *"Unwelcome Discovery": when Future Trunks received the photo of the Time Machine faxed by Bulma. *"His Name is Cell": when Piccolo admits that he is not match for Imperfect Cell after the latter absorbs his arm. *"Vegeta Attacks": when Vegeta faces Pui Pui. *"The Losses Begin": at the World Martial Arts Tournament before Mr. Satan recounts as Majin Vegeta blew up the parts of the stadium. *"Find the Dragon Balls": when Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, Android 18 and Marron fly towards the location of the last Dragon Ball. *"Find the Dragon Balls": after Goku's flashback from when Majin Vegeta knocked him out and took the last Senzu Bean and says that he can still sense Majin Buu but can't sense Vegeta or Gohan. *"The Z Sword": when Videl refuses to believe that Gohan is dead while she is on Kami's Lookout. *"The Z Sword": when Gohan is struggling to pull out the Z Sword. *"Time Struggle": when Goten gets angry after Super Buu turns Chi-Chi into an egg while on The Lookout. *"Ready to Fuse?": when Shin and Kibito fuse into Kibito Kai. *"Minute of Desperation": when Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Vegeta decide to switch turns at fighting Kid Buu for Goku to try to regain his energy. *"Earth Reborn" when Goku tells Vegeta that when he learned Super Saiyan 3 in Other World it felt easy. Eyecatch 1 This track plays: *"Captain Ginyu... The Frog": when Gohan and Krillin change into Battle Armor in Frieza's Spaceship. *During the eyecatch throughout the Frieza and Cell Sagas. Eyecatch 2 This track only plays in the eyecatch throughout the entire Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Frieza/Ginyu Beat This track plays: *During the devastation of the Namekians. *When Frieza gives his "Saiyans are a stubborn virus" monologue to Goku after he reemerges from planet Namek's crust, having been thought dead by Frieza. *When Frieza's Destroy The Planet! attack penetrates planet Namek. *"Silent Warrior": when Android 16 faces Imperfect Cell after punching him away from Android 17. *"Say Goodbye, 17": when Android 16 tells Android 17 and Android 18 to escape after firing his Hell's Flash at Imperfect Cell. *"Saving Throw": when Krillin remembers how powerful every Saiyan was while seeing Future Trunks power up to Third-grade Super Saiyan. Ki Explosion Most of this track is released as part of the "Training" and "Cell Destroys Island" themes. In the anime series, it plays: *"Z Warriors Prepare": When the Capsule Corporation spaceship explodes due to Vegeta's gravity training. *"Goku's Assassin": When Vegeta blasts open the door to Dr. Gero's laboratory. *"No More Rules": when Super Saiyan Goku launches his Instant Kamehameha at Perfect Cell during their match in the Cell Games. *"Android Explosion": when Perfect Cell blasts Android 16 from his back, destroying the latter's body. *"Cell's Break Down": when Super Saiyan 2 Gohan deflects Cell's Special Beam Cannon. Baby Trunks This track plays: *Whenever baby Trunks is around. *"Memories of Gohan": when the baby (Gohan) is napping (in Chi-Chi's flashback). Briefs I This track plays: *When Bulma, Yajirobe, Trunks and Gohan visit Mrs. Brief at Capsule Corporation. *When Mrs. Brief is watering her plants. *When Android 16 and Android 17 are waiting inside the Lucky Foods van while Android 18 is shopping for new clothes. 18 breaks Vegeta's arm This track plays: *"Deadly Beauty": when Android 18 breaks Super Saiyan Vegeta's arm. Serious Suspense This track is partly released as part of the "Goku Recovers" theme and in Trunks Compendium I. It plays: *"Upgrade to Super Saiyan": when Android 20 identifies the restorative properties of the Senzu Beans while Goku is suffering the Heart Virus during his battle against Android 19. *"More Androids?!": when Krillin saves himself from falling off a rockface while he and the other Z Fighters search for Dr. Gero. *"Last Ditch Effort": When Krillin gives Senzu Beans to the Z Fighters on Mountain Road after being defeated by Android 17 and Android 18. *"Unwelcome Discovery": When Tien Shinhan arrives outside Kame House to pick up Chiaotzu for training while Chiaotzu is cooking for Master Roshi, Oolong and Turtle. *"The Reunion": When Piccolo and Kami prepare to fuse. *"Time Chamber": When Piccolo assures Goku that his name is still Piccolo after Goku called him Kamiccolo. *"Vegeta Must Pay": When Future Trunks gives Krillin a Senzu Bean after Perfect Cell knocks him out. *When Oolong and Puar sense Goku's energy while Goku and Cell meet in the Cell Games Arena. *"Final Atonement": when Majin Vegeta hugs Trunks before knocking him out. *"Final Atonement": when Majin Vegeta asks Piccolo if he will see Goku in the Other World while planning to use his Final Explosion against Majin Buu. *"Final Atonement": when Majin Vegeta bids Trunks, Bulma and even Goku farewell moments before using his Final Explosion against Majin Buu. *"Evil Lives On": when Majin Vegeta's body turns into stone and falls onto the ground. SSJ Trunks Full This track plays: *"Silent Warrior": when Android 17 battles Cell in his imperfect form. *"Gotenks is Born": when Gotenks fights Majin Buu. Goku vs. Cell This track plays: *When Super Saiyan Goku fights Frieza on Namek. *When Super Saiyan Full Power Goku fights Cell in the Cell Games. Goku Gives Up This track plays: *"The Fight Is Over": when Goku forfeits against Cell in the Cell Games, much to the shock of the other Z Fighters. *"Android Explosion": when the Z Fighters are shocked after Android 16 tells them he will self-destruct along with Cell. *"Android Explosion": when Krillin informs Android 16 that his Android Bomb was removed by Dr. Brief. *"Cell's Break Down": after Cell regurgitated Android 18. *"A Hero's Farewell": when the Z Fighters begin to lose hope for the Earth as Semi-Perfect Cell uses his Unforgivable! self-destruction technique. *"Free the Future": When Future Cell finds out that Future Trunks killed the Androids *"Blackmail": when Gohan finds out that Videl knows he is the Great Saiyaman. *"Ready to Fuse?": When Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) reverts to his Piccolo Absorbed form. *"Mind Trap": when "Gohan", "Gotenks" and "Piccolo" turn into pastries inside Buu. SSJ2 Gohan Aftermath This track plays: *"Awakening": when the Z Fighters witness Gohan's transformation into a Super Saiyan 2. Cell Absorbs Droid This track plays: *"Silent Warrior": when Imperfect Cell attempts to absorb Android 17 on the Tropical Islands until Android 16 joins the fight. *"The Last Defense": when Semi-Perfect Cell successfully absorbs Android 18. *"Cell's Break Down": when Cell, infuriated, states that Gohan is as foolish as his father Goku. *"Cell's Break Down": when Cell grows tired of playing these games after Super Saiyan 2 Gohan kicked him away in the face. *"Cell's Break Down": when Cell launches his Special Beam Cannon at Gohan. *"Cell's Break Down": when Cell chickens out from Gohan and flies up in the sky before resorting into using the Earth-Destroying Kamehameha. *"Cell's Break Down": when Cell in his Power-Weighted Perfect Form regurgitates Android 18 after Super Saiyan 2 Gohan kicked him in the stomach. *"A Hero's Farewell": when Cell, back in his Semi-Perfect form, laughs while using his Unforgivable! self-destruction technique. *"The Horror Won't End": when Cell absorbs Android 17 and Android 18 (in Super Perfect Cell's flashback). Your Move This track plays: *When Perfect Cell says "Your move", in which Super Saiyan Goku delivers a subsequent series of punches against Cell in the Cell Games. *"Cell's Break Down": When Goku calls to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan to finish Cell off while Gohan is toying with Cell in the Cell Games. *"A Hero's Farewell": When Cell, back in his Semi-Perfect form, attacks Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. SSJ Vegeta Theme Extended This track is an extended version of the "Vegeta - Super Saiyan" theme. It plays: *"Cell Returns": when Super Saiyan Vegeta fires his Maximum Flasher at Super Perfect Cell after Cell shot Future Trunks through the chest with his Full-Power Death Beam. Pikkon's Weighted Clothing This track plays: *"Final Round": when Pikkon removes his Weighted Clothing so he could fight Goku seriously in the Other World Tournament. Cell Games Reenactment This track plays: *"The World Tournament": when the blimp above the World Martial Arts Tournament stadium shows a reenactment of the Cell Games during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Soft Piano This track plays: *"Learn to Fuse": when Goten and Trunks cry on Kami's Lookout after Goku tells them that Gohan and Vegeta were killed by Majin Buu. See also *List of Bruce Faulconer Track Usages Category:Background Music Category:Lists Category:Music